This study will examine, from the consumer's point of view, the problems with preventing severe urinary tract infection (UTI) and the problems with access to primary care physicians in the prevention and management of UTI. It will also determine the psychological and knowledge deficits that may hinder the consumer's compliance with a UTI prevention program, and if an educational program aimed at the consumer reduces the frequency and/or severity of UITs and the appearance of resistant organisms.